


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by hose0kk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adorable, Birthday Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Makoto has a nightmare, Ren tells her that he's there for her no matter what.





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> The nightmare was kind of inspired by the kaneshiro palace bad ending when you don't finish the palace before the deadline, it kinda hurts thinking about it (i really wished i didn't watch the bad endings but i did and i regret it djdhddjhd) i would want this to be nothing but fluff and comfort for makoto, that she knows that she has someone protecting her :") its kinda sad fic for makoto's bday but ive been wanting to write this for a while, I hope you all enjoy!

Makoto breathed heavily, she needed to get away. She has to. Her heart couldn't stop beating, she was absolutely terrified.

They were coming to get her, Kaneshiro's henchmen. The Phantom Thieves didn't get to steal Kaneshiro's heart before the deadline; so now she was running for her life.

What is she going to do? They were hunting her down like an animal. Her heart pang when she thought of the dangers that could occur to her sister. She knew she couldn't do this, now they were coming for her family too.

She can practically tell where they were, she needed to run, to get somewhere safe.

She was close to tears, she was running in cold sweat. Her mind racing with a million thoughts, where was a safe place?

She gasped. "Leblanc!"

Automatically in her head, she needed to get there as fast as she can, to the person who can protect her.

"Ren, Ren, Ren.." She choked, tears now running down her face while her legs do all their best to get her to the desired place. She was so scared, all she wanted to be was in the comfort of her lover.

She felt like she's been running for hours, her legs were sore and she hasn't encountered any danger around her surroundings and yet all the streets were empty. It was only her and her footsteps stomping on the concrete ground.

_You're too late now._

She pulled a sharp gasp, she was so close to Leblanc, to Ren. She saw the door to the the cafe, it was right there. She quivered in fear, her heart stopping midway. "No, please." She whimpered.

_Where's that 3 million yen I ordered?_

She hears Kaneshiro's menacing voice ringing in her ears, haunting her. Her legs stopped in her place, she couldn't move. She looked up to Leblac, it's right there! Why couldn't she move? She has to move her legs right now, now, now..!

_It's a pity, looks like I have to feed you to the lions._

"No, no, no, no, no! Please!" She chanted, her tears found it's way to her cheeks again. She screamed when she felt a hand grabbing her legs, her arms, pulling her away farther and farther from the place she found the safest. It was right in front of her eyes, her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

She fought hard to the hands holding her steady, she was crying and screaming Ren's name, begging to be freed. It hurts, the person she put so much faith into wasn't there for her at the moment.

Another hand went to close her mouth, muffling her screams of pain, all her calls to Ren. She was pulled even further away until she was consumed to darkness.

Her eyes flashed to memories of her friends, to Sae and Ren. But no one was there to save her now. She was alone.

_Alone._

Makoto gasped, breathing heavily. She opened her eyes, her eyes stung from crying. She looked up to the concerned face of her boyfriend, holding her wrists.

 _"..Ren."_ She whimpered out softly, her eyes widened to finally see that she was in the comfort of Leblanc, the place she found safe. In a bed. Next to Ren Amamiya, her boyfriend. Her chest was filled her a wave of relief to be here, she was struck with realization that they already stole Kaneshiro's heart and he was arrested for his crimes. She only had a nightmare, she was safe, in her lover's arms. Slowly, her eyes were filled with tears again.

"Makoto, are you okay?" He whispered, letting her wrists go and stroked her face gently. "You were yelling in your sleep and calling my name, was it a nightmare?"

That genuine question snapped something inside of her, she broke down. She winced, immediately wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Kaneshiro was coming to get me, I was so scared." She cried, her salty tears falling to the sheets. She gripped Ren's shirt tightly, fearing the worst, as if she was about to lose him.

Without thinking, Ren pulled her into a tight hug. He stroked her hair, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"They were going to hurt me and I thought I was alone." She continued, her breathing was erratic. "I thought you weren't there for me.."

Ren shook his head. "No, Makoto. I'm here. I'm right here." He pulled away from the hug so that she could confirm that he was there, right in front of her. His heart broke into a million pieces. "We're done with him remember? He's in jail, and you're safe here. With me."

Makoto cried even more, her breathy gasps were only heard from her. She felt the warmth of Ren's hands on her cold ones, she watched him kiss her palms. He continued to lull her, reassuring her that she was okay, comforting that he was here.

"I'm right here." He whispered, his voice soft and gentle for her to remember that she wasn't alone. He saw that her tears stopped flowing, she was staring into his determined eyes. "I'll never let anyone hurt you, not over my dead body."

He drew in closer to her, kissing her hands again. "I love you."

He kissed her fingers. "So much."

He grabbed her head to softly kiss her forehead. "I love you."

Going down to kiss her tear-stained cheeks. "There's nothing in the whole world that matters more to me than you."

He gradually pecked her lips, then finally kissed her properly, letting it linger longer. He rested his forehead against hers, brushing her hair before wiping away the tears threatening to fall again.

She needed this, really badly. She's been having the same dream over and over again, thinking the safety next to her boyfriend might work, it only got worse but she realized then that she'll always be safe in the hands of those she loved. How is she still so scared then? Her team practically saved the world, she faced a demon lord, she went through pain all her life, all with a brave face. Why is she still like this?

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming in her sleep. Her cheeks dusting with the colour pink, embarrassed. She looked up to her boyfriend, noticing Morgana on the window sill, watching the entire thing with a worried look on his face.

"There's nothing to be apologizing about, Makoto. We all need a timeout, you just so happen to need one as well." Ren smiled, pulling her closer to his chest. "I'm sure these nightmares will go away soon."

"I-I hope so." She looked away, her stinging eyes telling her to sleep, she was so drained and tired.

"Try to get some rest then." He gently pushed her head into his chest so that she was nuzzling in his neck. He stroked her back in a circular motion, making her feel relaxed.

Makoto felt another comfort behind her back, only to see that it was Morgana headbutting her back, purring. She grew a smile on her face, whispering a thank you and I love you's to her lover. Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy, a yawn or two came from her mouth. With Ren by her side, she slumbered back into dreamland.

"I'm getting worried about her." Ren sighed, running his fingers through her hair, gazing at her closed eyes.

"It'll be okay, Joker." Morgana meowed softly, digging his face into the sheets, yawning tiredly. "We'll figure something out, we'll always help her if she's in need."

"For now, she needs you." The feline continued.

"Yeah." He smiled, watching her breathing slow down. Admiring her dainty eyelashes and her beauty, he placed another kiss to her forehead before cuddling back with her to sleep.


End file.
